Air streams enter air moving equipment, such as for example that may be employed in heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems (including for example HVAC air handling units and/or related equipment thereof). Air streams can enter air moving equipment at dramatically different temperatures. Such a situation can occur for example in air moving equipment which uses outdoor air as one air source along with return air as another air source, and which is at a different temperature than the outdoor air. Different air streams have a natural tendency to segregate themselves. When air streams of significantly different temperatures and are merged, sharp delineations can exist between the different air streams due for example to the nature of the air streams having significantly different temperatures, unless the air temperature is not caused to be more evenly distributed.